1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a magnetic domino set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of different magnetic board games or domino games for entertainment have been invented over the years.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,511,774 (R. H. Goldsmith) discloses a magnetic game board and cover for use by travelers. The playing board surface forms part of a light box, provided with drawers for holding the men or pieces used in playing the game, and provided with holding devices which may take the form of magnetic units for holding the men when placed upon the squares or other divisions of the board surface. In this invention, a magnet forms part of each square of the board and is effective on magnetic units carried by the pieces. Thus the magnets tend to center the pieces in the squares of the board. The cover may take the form of an arched set of plastic extending completely over the board and covering the ends of the drawers and carry the partitions on its lower face so that they serve as stiffening girders enabling the cover to be formed of exceedingly light material.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,665,913 (Hlavac) discloses a magnetic chess set, having magnets held by pins into the bottom of each chess piece so that the pieces attach to a playing board of magnetic metal. The game board is built up of many superimposed layers and consists of a base layer of heavy cardboard, wood or other similar non-magnetic material. A metallic member is secured to the top face of the base layer by a layer of mucilage, and is in the form of a thin sheet or foil of a magnetic material. A cover layer, residing on top of the metallic layer, consists of a sheet of heavy paper, leather, leatherette, cloth or the like material. The game piece is characterized by a body member which is molded or shaped by any desired non-magnetic material such as wood, ivory or one of the synthetic resinous materials. A metallic magnetic member is positioned in the bottom of the game piece. A cover sheet is extended across the open bottom of the body member so as to close the cavity wherein the magnet rests. In constructing the game apparatus, the metallic member of the game board or the metallic member of the game piece is actually magnetized to be magnetically attracted to the metallic member of the other and so hold the game piece in a desired shifted position on the surface of the board.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,086 (Stecker) discloses a dice, card and token box convertible to a dice throwing area. The inner horizontal surface of the box is lined with a sound absorbent material such as felt. The bottom half of the box has two tabs attached to its opposed vertical sides, with the tabs providing a lick for keeping the top half of the box in the same plane as the bottom half, once the box has been unfolded.
None of the prior art, however, suggests a magnetic domino set, wherein the case in which the dominoes serves as the domino playing surface.